Outside the Window
by vetzky
Summary: Chapter four added! Inuyasha finally decided whom to choose just as Kagome finally decided to leave feudal era for good.. leaving Inuyasha with a letter.. how would he react when he finds out.. waah! did i just gave away the ending? please r&r..
1. Intro

AN:

The usual cliché story.. Kagome getting tired of Inuyasha seeing Kikyou and her being treated just as the shard detector. So, she made a poem for her… Please… read and review..

* * *

_Kikyou__…Kikyou…She's all that mattered to him. Can't he see? Kikyou isn't the sma Kikyou he fell in love with fifty years ago… The kikyou now wants him dead… I didn't know Inuyasha can be this stupid" _Kagome thought as she watche Inuyasha sneaked just to see Kikyou again.

Ever since they saw and save Kikyou form NAraku the other day, Inuyasha always sneaks out on them in orfer to see his dead priestess. And this broke Kagome's heart. Even from the start she knew Inuyasha can never love her back. He only see her as a reincarnation of his long dead lover. And now she came back to life.. Kagome turned back into being his shard detector. That's all she can be, a shard detector.

Kagome rummaged through his oversized back pack and pulled out a notebook and a pen and then started writing. It read:

To Inuyasha.

I hope you would be happy with Kikyou… Now that she's back, you have no use for me anymore. Might as well go back to my world and attend to my own life. Well, before I go. Just want you to know. I love you.

p.s. The shikon shards were in Sango's pocket. Just get it from her.

>Outside the window. 

Outside the window, I look.

But I did not see the beauty it offers.

All I can see is his smile,

And the way his eyes look at me.

But no, certainly not me,

For he never even spared a glance.

He would look my way but wouldn't see,

For there was nothing in me.

Only one beauty exists for him,

The beauty of his girl, which is not me.

For him, I am just a phantasm,

Ethereal, impalpable, imaginary and unreal.

And his smile, It was never meant for me.

It was for her, his girl.

A smile so sweet and loving,

A smile that I can have only in my dreams.

I'm tired of this waiting,

I'm tired of just pretending.

So now, I decided to stop this insanity,

And start a new life, so,

Outside the window, I look,

But I did not see the beauty it offers.

For all I can see is his smile,

And the way his eyes look and pass through me.

yours, Kagome

Kagome closed the notebook and stood up. She went over the sleeping bag where Shippou, the kitsune, is peacefully sleeping. She placed the notebook beside SHippou and kissed him on the forehead. A tear fell from Kagome's eyes but she wiped them away. Then, Kagome went over where Miroku is seating with his staff. As usual, the perverted monk was dreaming of something sick again. Because he was moaning audibly. She planted a light kiss on his cheek and he whispered, _"Sango"_ Kagome smiled. Then lastly, she went to Sango, and whispered goodbye to her. Sango stirred lightly but she didn't woke up because all of them were exhausted due to the previous battle. Kagome dropped the bottle that contained the Shikon in her pocket. And with one last glance to the three, she left.

She tried retracing Inuyasha's path. _"Why am I looking for him? I'm sure he's getting cozy with Kikyou by now."_ Kagome thought. So instead of looking for inuyasha she just traced the pathe leading to the bone eater's well.

After saying one last final goodbye, she jumped. There was a pink light and she was gone.

* * *

AN;

Well, what do you think?? This is only the first part… R&R please… so that I would know if I should continue this or not… well, thanks.


	2. a stucked hanyou

A/N: To all: I'm sorry for all the grammatical and typographical errors in the first chapter. I was sleepy when I was typing that one, and I forgot to recheck it when I published it. Well, thanks for the reviews anyway. Back to the story, anyway, I'm just thinking if should continue this as an InuKag or Sess/Kag? What do you think? Oh well, here goes the second chapter.

* * *

Outside the Window

Inuyasha ran into the forest again. But he didn't went to Kikyou, he just ran away. He wanted to be alone for a while, to think things over again. He had already realized long ago that Kagome was more than just a shard detector to him . She had already occupied a big space on the hanyou's heart, but of course, he couldn't let her know. That is why he still treats her badly.

Now, Inuyasha is more confused than ever. He doesn't know who owns a larger space in his heart, the dead priestess or the girl from the present. Before, he thought, that his concern for Kagome was just a product of his guilt. Because he is the primary reason why Kagome is in this dilemma, and to think that it was the latter that broke the jewel into pieces. But after the incident with the bull-like demon (A/N: I forgot his name) when he almost change into a full-fledged demon, the pain, the fear, and bloodlust combined. He cannot forget those feelings. Especially the thought that he could've hurt her, if not for that god-forsaken necklace, or must I say, collar he always wore around his neck.

The guilt, it's eating him. He knows he cannot have the two priestess, and he have to choose between the two of them. But the question is, who? If he chooses Kagome, he'll break his promise to Kikyou, but if he chooses Kikyou, he'll surely break Kagome's heart. Oh hell!!! What sort of trouble has he gotten himself into?? This surely is more difficult than facing a hundred demons all at once.

Suddenly, a scent broke his train of thoughts. A scent he had grown to like, a scent of Jasmine combined with something out of this world. A scent of the girl from the future.

"W_hy is she out here in the forest at this time of the night?" _he thought to himself.

He followed the scent and it lead to the bone-eater's well. _"What is this girl doing here?"_

Inuyasha saw Kagome climbed and jumped into the well. He made no move to stop or follow her. "_I guess this is for the best"_ he thought. Especially now, that he also need time to think about what is happening. _"Maybe she just wanted to see her family. I've been very selfish for the past two months and refused to let her go. Might as well let her take a break for a while."_

Inuyasha was about to turn around and return to the camp when another scent hit him. _Sesshoumaru!!_ He looked back to the well just in time to see his demon of a brother jumping into the well and was engulfed by a pink light.

"NO!!!!" he shouted, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru was already on the other side. Kagome's side. With maximum speed, he ran to the well and immediately jumps into it. He landed with a thud. He looked up, smelled the area trying to look for a distinct scent, a scent of Jasmine. But he didn't find it. He closed his eyes and looked up again, only to find a dark sky instead of a roof, and then "NO!! This can't be!" Inuyasha fell into his knees and pounded the ground, "Damn it! Let me in!! Please let me in!!" he screamed.

Rain begun to fall, making the hard ground soft and muddy. But Inuyasha was still pounding the ground. He closed his eyes again and again, willing that if he opens them, he would see a roof instead of a sky. But it was useless. The well won't let him in anymore. No matter what he does, he's still in feudal era, his side of the well, while Kagome is in the other side, her side. But that's not the worse part, the worse part is, Kagome's at the other side so is Sesshoumaru.

* * *

A/N:

Well, how's that for the second chapter. Ooh!! How I love Sesshoumaru. Anyway, what should it be? Inukag? Or Sesskag?

Summary of the next chapter:

As soon as Sesshoumaru realizes that he is stuck in the Future with Kagome, he would also find out that he cannot use his demonic powers there. And a very heart broken hanyou will come back to the camp only to find out that Kagome has no plans of going back to the feudal era and has no idea that Sesshoumaru followed her. How will Inuyasha go the future to save Kagome from his brother? Will he make it on time??

R&R please… I know this is not a very good story, and I accept constructive criticisms. And before I forgot, I want to thank all those reviewers who noticed my grammatical errors. Thank You!! And thank you to those who reviewed. Oh well!! Ja!!


	3. a stucked youkai

A/N: here it is the third chapter… to all the readers… I'm so sorry… I know this is not a very good story but thanks anyways for reviewing.

I also want to apologize for not updating soon. Just got busy with our damn case study!

I'm still undecided, I'm an InuKag fan, but something inside me wants this to be a Sess/Kag… waah! What should I do?

Outside the Window

* * *

_Modern Era_

"_Where the hell am I?" _Sesshoumaru thought as he landed on the other side of the well.

He looked up and instead of seeing the vast sky; he saw an old rotten roof. He tried smelling his surroundings, and it suddenly hit him. He is not in the feudal era anymore, not even close to it.

Everything smells different, sounds different. Everything's different. Nothing like the feudal era, except the familiar smell of Inuyasha's wench.

He got up the well and out of the well house. And what greeted him surprised him. It was sunny outside.

"_if I remembered it right, it was in the middle of the night when I jumped in the well to follow that filthy hanyou's wench" _Sesshoumaru is getting more and more confused as the time goes by, at the same time he is getting more and more furious.

He was about to walk out into the streets when a familiar scent hits his nose. Then he heard her voice.

"I'm going mama!" Kagome said cheerfully. And as she turned to the gate, he saw him. Fear crept into her. _"What was he doing here?" _she thought frantically. The almighty and fearsome youkai, Lord Sesshoumaru, is here in Kagome's time. Kagome started to panic. "_Where is Inuyasha when you need him?" _then she remembered something. Inuyasha cannot come to her now. The shikon, their only connection. She left it in the feudal era. But then, why is Sesshoumaru here? How was he able to cross time?

Sesshoumaru looked impatiently at the dumbfounded girl. _"Why is she looking at me like that? She is looking at me as if I would kill her, shred her to pieces then have her as dinner. Well, I might kill her but eat her? Oh please." _

"Hey! Wench! Tell me, where am I?" Sesshoumaru asked with the same cold voice he uses on everyone, except on Rin.

The word wench brought Kagome back to reality. "_He sounded almost like Inuyasha"_ she thought. And before she could stop herself, "It's Kagome! Not wench!" she yelled. When she had realized what she had said to the great youkai, she immediately covered her mouth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into tiny slits of gold. "_How dare this filthy human talk to me like that?" _He started raising his clawed hands and was ready to shred Kagome into little pieces, but something held him back. "_This wench is the only one I know here, if she brought me here, then she could take me back to feudal era." _He thought.

"Hey! Inuyasha's wench! Where am I?" Sesshoumaru asked rather coldly.

Kagome gaped at him. She didn't want to answer his question, but basing from the youkai's pissed off look, she did the opposite.

"You are in my time. The Modern Era." Kagome answered, trying to match Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor. But Sesshoumaru knows better. He could see through her.

'_Aha! This wench's trying to sound brave, maybe trying to intimidate me! But isn't she told that no one could intimidate the great Sesshoumaru'_

"How do I get back?"

"Like how you got here!" Kagome said. _'But, how did he got here? My only connection to the past is the shards and I don't have any of them with me now'_

"Through that filthy well?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

'_Where else?'_

"Come with me." Sesshoumaru held Kagome but not that rough as not to scratch her with his claws. The least thing he needed now is a very pissed and angry excused for a brother hanyou coming for him. His filthy brother won't like it a bit if he hurt his wench.

Kagome is getting tired of being ordered around. Youkai or not. "Let go of me! Who do you think are you to boss me around?" Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, but she was too pissed to care, "You're in my time, and you could kill me now for all I care. But here's the catch, you won't be able to go back to the feudal era. No one knows that I can travel through time and no one will believe you enough to care! So you'll be stuck here." When Kagome had finished her piece, she sunk to her knees and cried, her voice turned softer now, "You'll get stuck here for the rest of your godforsaken life and I would be free at last because I know that right now all you want to do is sink those claws of yours into my skin. And I don't give a damn. I have no reason to continue living anyway."

Kagome was sobbing so hard now, that the very confused youkai in front her think that those violent sobs might break her.

'_What the hell's wrong with this girl? And why do I feel like this? Do I feel pity for her? Every time I spy my hanyou brother, I always see her with him but not this way. This wench's always full of life and energy, and she can always irritate my brother. That I am thankful of her. But what's wrong with her now?'_

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the crying girl not knowing what to do. With Rin, all he has to do is order Jacken to do some crazy stunts and cheer up the kid. And Rin would stop crying, but, he doesn't know how to handle a crying teenager. And he doesn't know what had gotten into him, he lower his self to the wench and took her in his arms. Kagome stiffened, _'surprised?'_ Sesshoumaru thought, he expected that. He himself was surprised why he acted like that.

'_Just why the hell is Sesshoumaru hugging me?'_ Kagome wondered. She tried to push the great youkai, but she was just too tired, too wasted to do anything. '_and anyway, even if he is an enemy he still feel warm and I can feel a sense of security and peace with him.'_

Sleep is already getting into Kagome, but before surrendering to thy sweet slumber, she choked. "Why?"

Still holding Inuyasha's wench in his arms, the befuddled youkai replied, "I wish you could also tell me why." He whispered softly. So soft that the already sleeping Kagome did not hear.

_Back to Feudal Era_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" A very angry hanyou said.

Sango just handed the letter Kagome left to Inuyasha including the jewels. The hanyou's reaction was expected so is Kagome's decision. Many times, Sango had wanted to hit Inuyasha with her hiraikotsu for being so dense. She also knew of Inuyasha's nightly escapades with her dead miko. And she wanted to kill him for that. Kagome already confessed to Sango her feeling for a certain hanyou, which cannot seem to realize.

"Calm down Inuyasha, and just read the letter will you." Miroku said. With Kagome gone, the last thing they need now is a very pissed hanyou biting at their heads. And they don't also want Shippou to wake up. The kit is still sleeping and doesn't know that Kagome had left.

"What letter?" Inuyasha looked at the piece of paper Sango had handed to him.

_Inuyasha._

_I hope you would be happy with Kikyou… Now that she's back, you have no use for me anymore. Might as well go back to my world and attend to my own life. Well, before I go. Just want you to know, I'm happy I met you._

_p.s. The shikon shards were in Sango's pocket. Just get it from her._

_Outside the window._

_Outside the window, I look._

_But I did not see the beauty it offers._

_All I can see is his smile,_

_And the way his eyes look at me._

_But no, certainly not me,_

_For he never even spared a glance._

_He would look my way but wouldn't see,_

_For there was nothing in me._

_Only one beauty exists for him,_

_The beauty of his girl, which is not me._

_For him, I am just a phantasm,_

_Ethereal, impalpable, imaginary and unreal. _

_And his smile, it was never meant for me._

_It was for her, his girl._

_A smile so sweet and loving,_

_A smile that I can have only in my dreams._

_I'm tired of this waiting,_

_I'm tired of just pretending._

_So now, I decided to stop this insanity,_

_And start a new life, so,_

_Outside the window, I look,_

_But I did not see the beauty it offers._

_For all I can see is his smile,_

_And the way his eyes look and pass through me._

_à Kagome_

"But why? Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, as his heart is being shred to pieces.

* * *

A/N:

Well, how was I? Did it go well? I want to apologize to all the readers for not updating too soon, I am really sorry. Just got loaded with school works and I didn't have the time to update. Hope you can forgive me. Anyways to all of those who reviewed me, thankies! I really appreciated it. Though this is not a good fanfic, you still read it. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	4. a sealed well

A/N: yeah now I know! This would be an InuKag fic... how can I let Kagome have Sesshoumaru... if I want him for myself… Hehehe... well... sorry for updating soon... this school stuffs is getting into me... and I'm not happy about it.. So here goes the fourth chapter... thanks for reviewing...

* * *

Outside the Window

_Feudal Era_

Dust is what remained where the great hanyou once stood. With a break-neck speed, Inuyasha raced all the way to the well.

'_Why kagome? Why?' _it is like a chant searing into his soul, choking him. Kagome left without a plan to come back. And that killed Inuyasha from the insides. He can't think of a reason why Kagome would do that. She was always forgiving; sure Kagome is a strong woman. But she is also vulnerable and easily hurt, but she is also forgiving. She has a big heart that can forgive anyone. Even him, an insensitive one jerk of a hanyou. But why? Why did she leave now, when he had sorted out his feelings? Now that he knows whom he should choose when the time comes, and he would choose Kagome.

Finally, he reached the well. He tried to catch Kagome's scent, hoping that the letter in his hands was just a joke. A cruel joke but a joke nonetheless. He caught a familiar scent, Kagome's scent and Sesshoumaru's, but it is an old one. Now, another thing is worrying him. His great youkai brother is also on the other side of the well, with his Kagome. Thousands of thoughts coursed through. _'What did Sesshoumaru do to kagome?' 'Who will protect Kagome?' 'How the hell did Sesshoumaru get in when the fucking well won't let me pass?' _But as usual, his questions remained unanswered. Inuyasha jump into the well, wanting to see if he can get through. But it won't let him in. There's no light, no falling into an endless pit feeling, no fresh scent of Kagome's time, no nothing. Except the hard ground that serves as a barrier between him and Kagome, mocking him. _'Your wench might be dead by now, and you have no way to protect her'_

Inuyasha screamed with all his might. It sounded like an animal that's lost his mate. The fresh agony could be heard, other animals howled with him as if they wanted to share his grief.

Meanwhile…

Beneath a very large tree. Two images can be seen. A sleeping and contented girl held by a man, man with a pair of dog ears and a tail.

Sesshoumaru stroke sleeping Kagome's hair. He doesn't know why, but it seems natural for him to do this. As if he was doing it for so long. It confuses him, what the girl makes him feel but, he can't help it. What he saw in the girl's eyes before bothered him. She was surrendering herself completely to him. Even her own life. He didn't saw fear nor anger but unspeakable woe, great sorrow, that's what he saw. And for some reason he cannot figure, he wanted to take that away from her. Even with Rin, he doesn't feel this.

Kagome stirred. Sesshoumaru's hand caught in mid-stroke. It was one thing holding Inuyasha's wench when she cried and it is another being caught stroking her hair.

'_This insanity has to stop.' _He began to put down his hand when he noticed something. Is it just him or his claws are getting smaller. _'Must be because of what this wench's making me feel' _Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome woke up; her head is throbbing painfully, must be because of crying too much. Then it suddenly hit her, all came back.

Kagome jerked away from Sesshoumaru, _'What the hell am I doing in his arms?' _Kagome tried to run away but in just a matter of seconds, Sesshoumaru is already in front of her.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?" Sesshoumaru held her shoulders. His claws sinking unconsciously into Kagome's delicate skin.

Seeing Kagome wince, Sesshoumaru loosen his hold of Kagome but tight enough to restraint her from running again.

"Let go of me! What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Bring me home." Sesshoumaru answered coldly. He saw the fear in Kagome's eyes. And then, he felt it again. That unwanted feeling which cause him to hold Kagome and comfort her last night. _Damn this wench. Witch._

"I cannot. My mom and my grandpa won't allow me to have full demons in my house. And you are a threat to my family." Kagome replied, misunderstanding.

"What? I'll not live with filthy humans. What I meant with bring me home, is you take me back to the feudal era. You're the one who got me here so you should know how to go back there?"

Kagome's eye narrowed. _Filthy human, eh?_ "Well, I should apologize oh great youkai, but this filthy human don't know how you got here, what more to send you back."

Kagome wanted to take her words back immediately after saying them. _It won't be good to anger this youkai now, I am hopeless and my family is just near by._

"You're testing my patience wench. Tell me or I'll.."

"Or you'll what? Kill me?" Kagome cut in.

Sesshoumaru stopped. He can't threaten her life now, especially after last night. The wench won't get scared, in fact she would embrace his offer, she would gladly embrace death, so what he use to scare her and force her to tell him and help him go back to the past. A laughter reached Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. _Aha! Her family!_

"No! I know now that I can't kill you because you are the only one who can tell me the way back, but.. I can kill you're precious family, can't I?" Sesshoumaru smirked. He flexed his claws and turned and slowly walked to Kagome's house.

Kagome's eyes widen, "No!" she shouted, "Please don't. jump back at the well, I'll take you to it. It'll take you back to feudal era, just don't hurt my family, they're all that I have now."

_You have me!_ A voice taunted from Sesshoumaru's head. That stopped him in mid-stride.

'_What the? Who are you?'_

'_I am you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am your conscience, I am the Sesshoumaru you tried to kill long ago.'_

'_What?'_

'_Admit it. You're starting to like humans since you adopted Rin-chan, but you cannot have her for she is just a child. And now, this wench came.'_

'_Shut up!'_

"Please, Sesshoumaru! I'll take you to the well. Just don't kill my family." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshoumaru looked at the trembling girl infront of her. Then again, he saw the same girl standing in front of him last night. The same haunted eyes of Kagome.

"Then lead me to it." He said rather gently than he planned it to be.

_There it is again, the softness in his voice from last night. _Kagome thought. She was wondering what's causing this sudden changes of the youkai's approach. Kagome suddenly noticed something. _Am I dreaming or the purple streaks on his face are really disappearing._

Seeing Kagome staring at him, "What are you looking at wench? Bring me to the well now!"

"Hai!"

_Back to the feudal era_

Not knowing what to do anymore, Inuyasha decided to go back to Kaede-baba's hut. _Maybe the old hag knows something about this. _On his way back, he saw one of Kikyou's soul-stealer. He had the sudden urge to follow it to it's mistress, but he changed his mind. So he turned th other way when Kikyou appeared in front of him.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

"Back to Kaede-baba's hut." Came Inuyasha's cold reply.

Kikyou was taken aback by Inuyasha's reply. She know, she had caused Inuyasha so much pain already but he never, even once, used a cold tone on her. _So, he has chosen! Thank you Inuyasha. I don't want to really take you to hell with me. I just want you to realize how important Kagome is to you. And now, that you have chosen her. I can finally rest._

"I know how to break the spell!" Kikyou simply said.

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, cast a spell on the well and sealed it. Since she cast it form her world, Kaede, even how hard she try, wont be able to break it. But, I can." Kikyou replied. She closed her eyes, _Let me at least help you in this Inuyasha. I've caused you too much pain and I want to somehow apologize for that. _

"How? Help me! Tell me how."

Kikyou signaled for her soul-stealers and mounted them. "Follow me."

* * *

A/N: sorry for not updating fast.. just got busy with stuffs.. well, it may looked like a Kag/Sess but i promise, this would be an InuKag.. just wait for the turn of event in the latter chapters..

Oh well, in the next chapters..Kagome will..just between me and the writer(my other identity ;p)


	5. a sealed promise

_Modern Era_

"But this can't be. The well is sealed." Kagome said when instead of falling into an endless pit she came in contact with hard ground. She was still in her time.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru eyed her suspiciously. _What did this wench meant by saying that the well is sealed?_

"The well is sealed for some reason I cannot fathom. Mikos are the only ones who have the power to seal it according to Kaede-Baba. And I am sure I didn't do it." She said feeling the ground for some sort of power or aura that might give her a clue or two about what has happened.

"How was this sealed well connected to my going back to the past?" Sesshoumaru asked exasperatedly.

"Oh! It was nothing; it's only that if the well is sealed. Then it will prevent you to travel through time. As I have said before, you could get back through the same way you got here. And it is this well." _Oh God! I can't tolerate this. I can't let this full-grown demon running along the streets of Tokyo._

Sesshoumaru studied the human in front of him, looking for signs if she's just jesting. But she seems sincere. _Ah! This wench is testing my patience._

"Okay, out with it! And take me back to my time!" Sesshoumaru said rather coldly.

_Is this demon an idiot? I just told him that the well is sealed. What part of the sealed well doesn't he understand?_

'_Everything'_ a voice from Kagome's head chirped in.

"I can't! No matter how much I wanted to send you back, I cant! The well is sealed and I really don't know why." Kagome said. "And I wish I do know what is going on. I can't have you here. You can't stay here. You have to go back. I can't let a very powerful," _and might I add 'evil'. _"Youkai, prowling in our gardens, so close to my family."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into thin slits, "The well can't be sealed! Don't you dare play games with me human, I am not on the mood." He growled.

_And since when were you on the mood for games?_ Kagome thought.

"I am not playing with you and I am not lying. Someone somewhere had somehow (a/n: well, redundancy is a form of art for me...p.) managed to seal the well. I am very much sure that I did not do it, unless..." a thought struck Kagome. _I can go through the well because of the shards, Sesshoumaru does not have one with him, or else I've already sensed it. So maybe, something connects Sesshoumaru to this world, something as powerful as the shards. But what could it be?_

Sesshoumaru lightly tapped his foot. It is so easy to read the human girl standing in front of her. Thru the many emotions that played across her face, he knows that the girl had thought of something very important. So, he decided to give her time to think about it. But, his patience is running very low. He is in a place where he knew that he doesn't belong, he's beginning to feel things he never felt before, and though he's not yet sure, he can feel that his powers are somehow diminishing. So, no matter what it takes, he has to go back.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome softly started.

"What is it wench?" Sesshoumaru impatiently asked.

"Do you? Have you..." Kagome started.

_Feudal Era_

"Where are we going, Kikyou?" Inuyasha snapped. Kikyou didn't miss the bitterness in his voice when he said her name.

Kikyou raised her eyebrow and said, "You want to unseal the well, don't you?"

"Yes! If that's the last thing I do." Inuyasha said with grave finality.

"Then shut up and follow me!"

The hanyou shut his mouth and followed Kikyou. Inuyasha kept on wondering what Kikyou is planning to do. '_Maybe she'll take me to hell with her, now she knows that Kagome is gone, but no. Maybe, I should trust her; maybe she really knew how to break the spell.'_

Kikyou stopped in front of a clearing. Her soul stealers are freely flying everywhere. _'What is this place?'_ Inuyasha thought. But instead of asking out loud, he just kept his mouth shut.

"I have arrived." Kikyou called out to no one in particular. Then out of the mass swirl of soul stealers emerged someone, a little girl carrying a toad-like creature, Rin and Jacken.

"You are the human that travels with my brother, right?" Inuyasha asked Rin, then he turned to Jacken, "And you are that hideous creature who happens to be my brother's follower." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here with Kikyou?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama has been missing for days. Kikyou-neechan said that she could help us find him. I miss Sesshoumaru-sama so much, and I know Jacken do too." Rin answered enthusiastically.

Jacken glared at the hyper-active girl, "Of course I miss Sesshoumaru-sama and I wanted to see him as soon as possible. Oh my Sesshoumaru-sama, why have you forsaken me?"

"Stop your ranting toad. You still haven't answered my question. I asked you what are you doing here? With Kikyou?"

_Back to Modern Era_

"Have you been this place before?" Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, _'oh right! Stupid me! Wrong question!'_ Kagome thought. "Err, I mean, does this place looked familiar to you?"

Sesshoumaru looked around him, and then when his eyes rested at the Goshinboku Tree, something struck him.

"This tree, I've seen this tree before." Sesshoumaru approached the tree and touched it, _I know this tree. This tree is where the dead miko sealed Inuyasha 50yrs ago_(was that 50 yrs ago???)

Kagome interrupted Sesshoumaru's thoughts, "You should know that tree, for that tree is the Goshinboku Tree. Gramps said that are family had it for centuries. So that tree must be the same tree back in the feudal era." She explained.

But, it seemed as if Sesshoumaru wasn't listening, he just continued feeling the tree looking for something. _'where is it? I feel that something of utter importance to me is somewhere hidden in this tree. But, where is it? Or rather, what is it?' _

"_**A Promise, a youkai's promise"**_

Those words reverberated against the winds. Like an unending melody, it keeps on playing and playing. Sesshoumaru looked around to find its source but he found nothing. He looked deep into Kagome's eyes as the words became louder and louder,

"**_A Promise, a youkai's promise, that's what you are looking for, that's what it is.. A youkai's sealed promise"_**

He saw confusion then concern before the great demon succumbed to darkness.

**A/N:**

**Guys, I'm really sorry. I have dozens of reason for not uploading for almost TWO YEARS!!! Would you believe that? I'm in hiatus for TWO EFFING YEARS.. I know, I know, none of my reasons are valid.. huhuhuhu**


End file.
